The present invention relates darts and, more particularly, to a dart that rotates the flight and emits light when thrown at the dartboard.
A regular dart is generally comprised of a shaft, a flight connected to the rear end of the shaft, a barrel connected to the front end of the shaft, and a point axially extended from the front end of the barrel. This design of dart is functional, however it does not cause a visual effect when thrown at the dartboard.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a dart, which rotates the flight when thrown at the dartboard. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dart, which emits light when thrown at the dartboard. According to one aspect of the present invention, the dart is comprised of a barrel, a point mounted in the barrel and partially extended out of the front side of the barrel, a flight, and a shaft connected between the flight and the barrel. The shaft is comprised of a fixed shaft element fixedly fastened to the barrel, a rotary shaft element fixedly fastened to the flight, and a connector fixedly fastened to the fixed shaft element to secure the rotary shaft element to the fixed shaft element for enabling the flight to be rotated with the rotary shaft element relative to the fixed shaft element when the dart thrown at the dartboard. According to another aspect of the present invention, a lighting circuit assembly is installed in the barrel, and the point is axially slidably supported on a spring member in the barrel. When the dart thrown at the dartboard, the barrel is moved forwards into engagement with a rear shank of the point, causing the rear shank of the point to close the circuit of the lighting circuit assembly, and therefore the lighting circuit assembly is driven to emit light toward the flight.